


Just 3 in Macau

by pepe_eeeeeee



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepe_eeeeeee/pseuds/pepe_eeeeeee





	Just 3 in Macau

“哥哥今天真好看。”

金有谦帮他扶了扶垂下的眼镜，之后把脸凑到正念着手卡的段宜恩眼前。

“别闹。”

段宜恩伸出左手食指顶住金有谦的额头，轻轻的把凑在跟前的脑袋推开，却被坏心眼的小孩用唇瓣捉住，柔软湿热的舌裹住指腹舔舐。

感官渐渐集中到指尖一处，段宜恩的眼睛落在白色纸片上，看着标注好拼音的方块字散落成横竖撇捺，那些深色的枝桠正被点燃，熏得他连耳朵都开始泛起红色。

金有谦最爱他哥的这副模样，看着眼前的人藏不住的羞怯，他松开纠缠着指节的舌，双唇滑向更深的地方，把整根葱白的手指含进嘴里又吐出来，眼神直直的落在浸润了水光的手上，仿佛他吞进去的是什么美味的糖果。

“Mark！”

身后传来林在范的呼唤和他越来越近的脚步声，段宜恩迅速把手指从金有谦的嘴里抽出来，又在在他胸口抹了两把才收回来，整个人似是要扎进手卡里去一般。

林在范走到跟前，看着段宜恩滴血的耳尖，挑眉看着坐在对面假装老老实实的金有谦，最小的孩子却回给他一个无辜的微笑。

“快要上台了，金有谦你给我克制点。”

“哥哪里看出来我不克制了？”

林在范捏了捏段宜恩发烫的耳朵。

“那是热的，对吧哥哥？”

金有谦的手覆上他的另一只耳朵。

“对……呀林在范！”

回答的话音刚落，红色毛衣的领口就被人扯到肩下，藏在柔软衣料下光洁的皮肤一下子暴露在微凉的空气里，惹得段宜恩不由自主的叫出声来。

林在范俯下身在裸露的肩头落下一个吻，而后顺着肩线、脖颈一直向上亲吻到耳后。

“那我帮你泄泄火。”

贴在耳边留下这句话，林在范才直起身来帮段宜恩把衣服整理好。

金有谦盯着被拉开又复原的衣领，觉得他哥哥胸前的那个V字似乎更大了一点，怕是一弯腰，胸口那颗小痣便要跑出来诱惑他了。

“在范哥，我觉得你才应该克制一点。”

金有谦站起身来，略带些居高临下的看着林在范，试图对他使用身高压制，却被段宜恩的话打断了。

“呀，你们俩快去准备，不要在这吵我。”

段宜恩抬手把两个人一齐推开，换来林在范和金有谦的相视一笑。

 

台下的尖叫声不知道有多少是送给段宜恩的，他今晚确实好看的要命，银发在灯光下泛着清冷的淡紫色，加上西装和那副眼睛，整个人都透着禁欲的气息。偏他说中文和笑起来的时候又可爱的紧，聊到洗澡步骤的时候，林在范和金有谦就在脑子里把这个哥的衣服扒得一干二净。

结束了演出回到后台，段宜恩正拿着衣服走近进更衣室，林在范和金有谦跟在他后面进去，拦住了打算换衣服的大哥。

“辛苦啦我的Jus2。”

段宜恩转过身来拍了拍两个弟弟的肩膀，对他们身上散发出来的危险气息毫无意识。

“哥哥也辛苦了，应该好好奖励呢。”

金有谦把段宜恩手里的衣服拿过来放到一边，欺身吻了上去。大概是因为还没卸妆吧，唇瓣相接的地方有些发黏，带着玫瑰的香气。

用手捧住哥哥的小脸儿，撬开一口漂亮的小银牙，金有谦的舌卷起段宜恩的，在狭小的口腔内翻滚。

段宜恩被金有谦突如其来的吻弄得头昏，林在范见状绕道他身后，脱掉罩在外面的西装外套，用手隔着毛衣揉捏着敏感的两点。

不像是往常手指的接触，倒像是指甲一下一下的刮过，痛感加倍刺激着感官，毛线粗糙的触感惹得段宜恩浑身发颤，整个人都瘫软在林在范的怀里。

吻到快要喘不过气时金有谦才停下来，林在范借这个机会脱掉段宜恩的毛衣，却把刚刚才换下的西装重新穿回他身上。

“这样才好看，段老师。”

林在范的手从背后环过，伸进敞开的西装里去找那对刚刚被疼爱过的肉粒。金有谦则脱下他的裤子，抚上已经抬头的下身。

“这样更好看了哥哥。”

耳道被林在范口腔里的湿热气体占据了，一阵阵被送进来的气体带来从尾椎直冲而上的酥麻，呻吟声从嘴里溢出来，又被他自己捂住嘴的手生生截断。

外面还有工作人员，他却和自己的队员在更衣室里做这种事，快感有了紧张的加持来的更加汹涌，尖端开始有液体不住渗出。

“段老师这里怎么湿了呢。”

林在范的指尖在皱褶的穴口打转，段宜恩咬住下唇不住的摇头。

金有谦蹲下身来把段宜恩的性器含进嘴里，林在范的手指同时伸进去找寻那块敏感的凸起，段宜恩微微晃动着身体，向前时把下身送到更深处，感受金有谦吞咽时喉头挤压前段带来的快感，向后时把林在范的手指吞得多些好让他更好的抚慰已然空虚的后穴。

手指从一根变成三根，林在范不住的点按着深处那块略微粗糙的凸起，感受着那里的肠液逐渐变多，直到顺着他的手指流出来。

“段老师，你看看你自己有多浪。”

林在范把手指抽出来伸到段宜恩眼前，被调戏的人正不满他突然的抽离，却在看到那上面裹满晶亮的液体时羞红了脸。

“在范……”

段宜恩蹭了蹭林在范鼓胀的下体，低着头娇声唤他的名字，催促他快点把手放回该放的地方。

“段老师是在装正经吗，带着眼镜穿着西装，下半身都被学生含在嘴里了呢，后面也一个劲儿的流水呢。”

大概是这身衣服唤起了林在范Cosplay的兴致，他贴在段宜恩耳边，一边叫着老师一边说着荤话。手指重新放进饥渴的穴里，被里面嫩肉绞住无法脱身。

“外面的伴舞，化妆师，经纪人都等着段老师出去呢。经纪人哥可是会直接推门进来的哦。”

一想到可能会被别人撞破自己和弟弟们做爱，超越感官的精神刺激把段宜恩带到了高潮的边缘，林在范感觉到这点，便把手指抽出来换上自己的性器，用前段在突出的地方狠狠得磨了下，段宜恩咬住自己的手背，颤抖着射进金有谦的嘴里。

林在范并没有給刚刚释放的人一点喘息的机会，扶着他精瘦的腰身一下一下的抽插，每次都要进到最深处，把人顶得整个身体都向上耸动才肯继续下一次。

金有谦把段宜恩射出来的东西尽数吞下，解开自己得裤子，把胀得难受的下身释放出来，插进哥哥的大腿之间来回摩擦。

段宜恩被金有谦和林在范夹在中间，感受着两个弟弟的性器在自己身体里抽动，本来已经脱力的双腿还在努力的夹紧，为了给金有谦带来更大的快感。

前列腺被一次又一次的蹭过，已经射过一次的性器又重新抬起头来，段宜恩把脸埋进金有谦的肩窝，紧紧抿着嘴唇不让自己叫出声来。

感受到穴肉的再次收紧，林在范加快了抽插的速度，金有谦也跟着压住段宜恩的双腿，让进出的性器在段宜恩的大腿根部感受到别样的紧致。

“唔……不行了在范……”

段宜恩终于被操射，穴肉像是张张小嘴般紧紧吸住插入的柱身，双腿也不自觉的夹得更紧，带着林在范和金有谦也一起交代在他的身体里。

 

“我们……出去吧……”

疲惫的段宜恩任由林在范给他套上衣服，一边的金有谦却不满于自己没有真正意义上的进入。这份生气一直延续到录视频的时候，他才狠命的去挠哥哥的痒。

“有谦不要生气啦，我们回酒店还有点时间。”


End file.
